Mistakes
by kurohaname
Summary: [REPUBLISH] "Kita melakukan ini bukan karena nafsu, tetapi karena rasa saling mencinta. Meskipun kau berpikir, ini adalah sebuah kesalahan." Beyond B./Light Y.


_A/N : Well, sebelumnya fic ini udah pernah saya publish di akun lama saya. Namun karena beberapa sebab, saya menghapusnya dan mempublish ulang di akun ini (yang saya khususkan untuk slash fic). Dan juga, terima kasih untuk __**Raja Kadal, kyo-sama, UzumakiKagari,**_ _dan __**Manami Bakamusume**__ untuk reviewnya di postingan sebelumnya :)_

_Enjoy (again), btw :p_

* * *

_Mistakes_

_._

___by __kurohaname_

...

_Death Note_ © **Tsugumi Ohba **&** Takeshi Obata**

...

Beyond B./Light Y.

...

"Kita melakukan ini bukan karena nafsu, tetapi karena rasa saling mencinta. Meskipun kau berpikir, ini adalah sebuah kesalahan."

...

_WARNING_

_BL/Typo(s)/OOC/DLDR!_

* * *

Sebuah ruangan dengan warna senada. Kelam. Seperti lelehan darah yang menyelimuti hampir semua benda di ruangan itu.

Sebuah eksistensi yang terdeteksi. Berbaring terlentang pada ranjang yang dilapisi seprai serupa warna darah. Pekat. Tak ada yang menutupi tubuhnya, kecuali sebuah kain merah tipis yang melilit dari pusar hingga beberapa senti di atas lutut. Beberapa bercak merah keunguan hampir tersebar di tubuhnya. Bukan karena siksaan, melainkan karena aktifitas yang baru saja ia lakukan.

Iris hazel yang nampak fokus pada satu arah, langit-langit kamar yang polos.

"Mau sampai kapan kau ada di posisi itu, Light_-kun_?" pemuda itu lantas menoleh, menumpukkan pandangannya pada pria yang menyahutnya seraya mengancingkan kemeja tangan pendeknya. Hanya sekitar empat puluh detik sebelum pemuda bersurai hazel itu bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Tanpa suara, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi. Tak mengindahkan tubuhnya yang polos—ditambah bercah kemerahan yang tersebar di seluruh tubuhnya secara acak—terekspos.

Pandangannya semakin sayu.

_BRAK_

Dan hanya suara shower yang merasuk ke telinga si pria bersurai hitam itu setelah bunyi pintu kamar mandi yang ditutup dengan sebuah hentakan keras.

* * *

_Persetan dengan rasa yang tak terdefinisikan itu! Sebuah kata yang mampu membuatku mengecap rasa bahagia sekaligus sakit dalam satu sentuhan. Membuatku menggila. Gairah yang terlalu membakar, membuatnya menjadi arang. Tak jarang pula ada sebagian rasa yang berubah menjadi abu._

_Ketika aku kembali pada logika, pemikiran yang seharusnya keluar jauh sebelum itu membuyarkan semuanya._

_Salah!_

_Ini semua salah!_

_Sejak awal, seharusnya aku tak masuk ke dalam lubang jahanam itu._

* * *

Tetes demi tetes air yang jatuh dari surai hazelnya membasahi lantai. Dengan selembar handuk yang melingkar di pinggangnya, ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan menghampiri si pria bersurai hitam. Wajahnya—seperti biasa—menampilkan seringai gila. Iris semerah darahnya anehnya mengkilat lembut. Lantas memberikan kecupan yang terasa manis di bibir Light. Aroma selai stroberi sedikit tercium olehnya.

"Light_-kun_...," ia menyebut namanya kecil.

Light memilih untuk tak menyahut. Dipalingkan wajahnya ke sudut lainnya. Sejurus kemudian ia merasakan dua tangan yang mencengkram bahunya—kuat.

"B-Beyond!" dilihatnya pria di hadapannya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau menyesal, Light_-kun_?" andai saja kau bisa mendengar suara B, kau akan mendengar nada kesedihan terselip di pertanyaannya.

"Apa aku harus menjawabnya meskipun pada kenyataannya kau sudah mengetahui jawabannya, B?"

Pria yang lebih tua menghela napas. Ia tahu benar apa yang akan dijawab oleh Light bila ia kembali mengulang perkataannya.

Light menyesal. Sudah terbaca olehnya dari raut wajah dan perilaku orang yang dicintainya.

Oh, cinta? Benarkah ia mencintai Light-nya? Apakah semua ini hanya obsesi dan nafsu semata?

"Aku mencintaimu, Light_-kun_...," spontan, kalimat pendek itu lantas keluar dari mulut B.

Terdengar tulus.

.

Kekosongan menjadi jeda tatkala tak ada yang menyahut. Tenggelam kembali pada pikiran masing-masing.

.

"Salah. Pernyataanmu itu salah, B. Seharusnya, seharusnya kita—," penyampaiannya dilandasi emosi. Bukan emosi akibat suatu amarah, tetapi emosi yang diakibatkan oleh...

_Kau menjadi pribadi yang emosional, Light. Semenjak pria itu datang dan masuk ke dalam kehidupanmu. Mengubahmu, meskipun hanya sedikit. Melunturkan poker face yang selalu menghiasi wajahmu._

_Ah, cintakah kau padanya, Light? Kau sendiri bingung dengan perasaanmu, benarkan?_

_._

Cengkraman B di bahu Light semakin mengerat.

"Dengar, Light_-kun_. Kita melakukan ini bukan karena nafsu, tetapi karena rasa saling mencinta. Meskipun kau berpikir, ini adalah sebuah kesalahan."

* * *

Hati kecilmu tak akan pernah ingkar. Dan ketika ia bersaksi, kau kembali jatuh. Namun bukan setitik derita yang engkau rasakan, melainkan berjuta kebahagiaan yang mengisi rongga di dada. Sesak, bukan?

Tapi kau menyukainya.

Lantas, semuanya melebur dalam ciuman hangat yang tak ingin kau lepas.

_-OWARI-_

...

* * *

_Thanks for reading, and __**review**__?_

_._

_Sign, **ame**._


End file.
